


Just a Little Help

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot changed once the kids left for their parents' place again. The grounds got quieter. Ford grew more distant, though the kids convinced him to let Stan stay around, thankfully. His brother generally stayed in the basement, popping up every once in a while for a blanket or a cup of coffee. As the weather got cold enough for these necessities, less people came into the shack and Stan found himself working it alone. Wendy was in school and he called on Soos as needed. </p>
<p>A lot had changed. It was boring honestly.</p>
<p>Boring, but convenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> I finally, finally broke my writer's block! I'm a little upset it wasn't with a request but I'll take what I can get right now.   
> I'm sorry I haven't been real active guys but after this fic I'm hoping to get up and running again!   
> Enjoy some self indulgent old!Stan, young!Ford semi sexy times

Stanley let out a satisfied groan as he sat in his chair, feeling the stiffness of his muscles protesting but slowly relaxing into the familiar cushioning. He flicked the TV once he dug the remote out from under him — _"Really should've been paying attention," he grumbled under his breath_ — not paying attention to the programs so much as he was just needing a little background noise. It had been awfully quiet in the Shack since the kids left. 

A lot changed once the kids left for their parents' place again. The grounds got quieter. Ford grew more distant, though the kids convinced him to let Stan stay around, thankfully. His brother generally stayed in the basement, popping up every once in a while for a blanket or a cup of coffee. As the weather got cold enough for these necessities, less people came into the shack and Stan found himself working it alone. Wendy was in school and he called on Soos as needed. 

A lot had changed. It was boring honestly.

Boring, but convenient. 

Stanley had always had a bad habit of touching himself idly when there was nothing else going on, even when he still lived with his parents in the same house, lived in his shared room. Anyone could walk in and yet, when he was grounded and had little else to do but lay in bed with his imagination, he couldn't help but find a way to cure the boredom. After the first few times, it became something he just associated with a wandering mind.

With the kids gone, with Soos and Wendy gone, with Ford essentially gone still, he found his hands slipping under his shirt, chilled fingertips giving his skin goose bumps and anticipation tightening his nipples before his feather light touches even reached them. They were perked and slightly sensitive by the time he was rolling them between his fingers, relaxing further into his chair. His eyes were still loosely trained on the TV, watching the flashing colors more than anything. 

His head lolled back against his chair as his hands skirted down his body again, palm pressing against the forming erection in his boxers. He vaguely recalled when he was younger how easily it was to rile himself up, how anticipation and eagerness alone could have him aching if he let it build long enough. He honestly wished he could still do that but he didn't mind the slower pacing. He had all the time in the world for now.

Stan allowed his eyes to slip shut as his hand slid past the fabric of his boxers, actually shivering as cool fingers met heated skin. 

——

Ford needed a moment to recover and register what had happened. Dipper had somehow managed to grab ahold of one of those time traveling tape measures during the mess of Weirdmageddon and entrusted it to Ford before he returned. Both sets of twins agreed it was a smart move, even if Ford spent most of his spare time tinkering with it. 

And now — now it had blown up in his face. Literally blown up and the smoke must have had some residue in it from whatever mechanics were used because once it clung to him and cleared from the air he'd felt... different. Not bad different. In fact, he'd felt better than he had in years, decades even. Well enough that he decided that he needed to take a moment to see if anything had changed about him. 

He was glad he did. He stumbled upstairs, limbs feeling oddly light, and caught his reflection on the door's window. He brought himself closer to it, frantically touching his face, his hair, his neck. He was — younger. By a good thirty years. The grey was gone from his hair and the sweater which once clung tightly to his chest sagged on his now slighter frame. He could hardly believe this discovery and yet, it seemed to make sense when he thought about the time qualities of the tape. 

He was younger. 

He let out a quiet bark of laughter, six fingers still rubbing at his soft and firm cheek in disbelief. 

"I have to tell Stanley. Who knows how long this will last and I don't particularly want to give him a heart attack," he murmured to himself, shivering a little as his own voice sounded foreign to his ears. He'd lost the gruff edge that came with age and dimension hopping. It was disappointing — he'd really enjoyed having a voice that finally made him sound less like a nerdy scientist and more like-like a man, as his father would have said. It had been one of the few things their father liked better about Stan. 

By the time he tuned out of his thoughts again, he was back by the employee only entrance that led to the house part of the Shack, tentatively pushing the door open so as not to startle his brother. The last time that happened he nearly lost an eye from a mug that shattered when it was thrown at him. Stanley had been a lot more cautious with Ford back it seemed. 

Stan's head snapped up when he heard the creak of the door frame and his name escaping Ford's lips. At first, Ford thought that he'd woken him but as he looked closer he saw the way his chest heaved and the way the TV's light illuminated his flushed cheeks and the way his hand stilled in his boxers, making the already tented fabric look impossibly huge.

"I-I — " Ford's mouth felt dry as he look away from the scene he'd walked in, licking his lips to try and loosen them up for proper talking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-to interrupt or anything, I just wanted to let you know that one of my experiments went a little haywire and, well — " he gestured limply to his younger body. Stan grunted in response and his twin dared to look back at him. 

Stan's hand was moving again under the fabric of his boxers. Despite himself, despite every thought that buzzed through his head, he couldn't look away again. And worse, he could feel his own arousal beginning to stir. "Stanley, what on earth — "

"You said what you needed to — so I ain't waiting anymore. Been waiting long enough as it is," His head rolled over, rested on his shoulder as his hand picked up speed. His breathing picked up with it. "Can't seem to push myself over the edge though — " He broke off in a low, toe curling moan that reverberated throughout Ford's chest. His cock twitched in interest, rapidly growing into a full blown erection like he was some sort of horny teenager again. 

Like said teenager, he let his impulses take over as he approached his brother, hands trembling lightly as he undid his pants and wiggled out of them. His heart was pounding in his chest but he could hardly stop himself now that he was in just the baggy sweater. He urged Stan to lift his hips up so he could push the striped boxers down, then settled on top of his lap, twelves fingers resting on his shoulders, his own cheeks flushing brightly now. 

"Maybe you just need a little help," he breathed out, fingers curling as he pushed his hips forward. They both gasped lightly at the teasing amount of friction on their cocks as Ford continued to roll his hips. Stan's large hand wrapped around them both and he stroked with the slowly quickening pace of his twin, grinning widely at each breathless gasp and shuddering groan he pulled out of him. And all he had to do was give a little squeeze of his hand or run his thumb over the head of his dick. 

Soon enough they were both grunting and rutting against each other, Ford's face buried in the crook of Stan's neck, fingers clutching at his twin like his life depended on it. Stan gave their cocks a few more strokes and then another quick squeeze and that was it for them both. Ford howl of pleasure as he came drowned out the rumbling groan that he felt more than anything come from Stan. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, panting against each other, coated in sweat and come. Stan audibly wet his lips before giving out a soft laugh. 

"Guess I did just need a little help after all." 

They both shared a laugh after that, still tired and breathless, lifting themselves out of the chair in the middle of it all. 

"Let's get cleaned up," Stan murmured, voice gravelly and rough and sending chills up Ford's spine. "Maybe I can help _you_ out in the shower." He winked, leaving Ford standing dumbly in the living room with a libido that refused to die despite being spent. 

He followed his twin, ignoring all the alarms that resumed going off in his much clearer head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short and I wrote it in like two hours lol I'm sorry


End file.
